The Trouble With Lady Pirates
by Tora Aykanami
Summary: Darren Skyy, captain of the Dawning Twilight, does nothing more in this chapter than get introduced. Never fear though, more action is to come. Nothing ever happens till chapter two anyway.
1. Default Chapter

The Trouble With Lady Pirates  
  
Author's Note: Alright you all. Most of you probably came because of recommendations from 'Power For All', so you know that I am arallhahmenorah's editor. She has been bugging me like crazy to write my own fanfic, so here I am. Whoopee for me. Yes, I know I should be more enthusiastic, but I am typing this really late at night so I have an excuse. Waited till after I typed the chapter to do this, so I am really tired. Ah well, that's all I really have to say, except that if you don't do that little suggestion thing (so late, I can't remember what it is) I won't do the next chapter, and then arallhah will be mad, and we definitely don't want to see that. So, till next chapter, later dudes! Ach, wait, almost forgot the disclaimer, even though I don't need it for this chapter.Ah well. **Update** Yes, I update the Author's Note. Only when I work on it two nights in a row though. Still very late, even though tonight is tomorrow from yesterday. Not that that made sense.Ah well. I tried to make the chapter a bit better, and though it is, it is not up to standard. *sigh* Oh, and I remembered what the suggestion thingy is called! Review!! You must all Review!! Not now of course, after you read. Now READ!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, or any of their chars. Now that that's over with.  
  
A pair of deep emerald eyes scanned the waves, the very heartbeat of the ocean. Pulling back, one would, for one, be in the middle of the ocean, and for two, be able to see the face surrounding those eyes. Her face was a slightly rounded oval, with a pointed chin that gave her an exotic look. Her eyes were thickly lined with kohl, though no other make-up masked her appearance. Her hair was blacker than night, and cut in a line straight to her jaw. Her bangs, not so evenly cut, fell lightly veiling the starched white bandage wrapped neatly around her head. A light smirk softened her pretty features as she thought of things known only to her. Her features were dominated by prominent cheek bones that made her face look thinner, but not gaunt. She wore a brown leather bustier over a black shirt that hugged her skin. The shirt was probably long sleeved, but she had pushed the sleeves up to her elbows, arms crossed and leaning on the railing. Both the shirt and bustier were too short, showing her midriff. Though the shirt was a bit longer and showed beneath, it still revealed the tattoo on her lower back. It was of a rising moon on a calm horizon, showing one star outside of the moon's glittering rays. It was printed on bronze tinted skin, stretched across her fit frame. She wore a leather belt that held up a green skirt matching her eyes. The skirt did not even come to mid thigh, but showed her tight black pants all the way down to her soft soled leather boots that came to mid-shin. She looked out, watching the sun set, until a young mate, Cobbers, ran up behind her.  
  
He stopped a few paces short, shaking his deep brown hair out of his eyes and pushing up the dark blue band tied around his forehead so that it did not cover his honey colored eyes. He straightened his equally dark blue leather vest, attempting to look presentable. "Capt'n, Tortuga 'as been spotted on the 'orizon, and we should make landfall tonoight." At the sound of his strong English accent, the woman turned, face hardening as she studied the boy. He gulped nervously. Her eyes flashed. " How many times must I tell ya?" she asked the boy with a thick southern accent. "On mah boat, yeh call mey Miz Dara. Understood?" She glared at the boy, gaze never faltering. The boy nodded quickly, then scurried off. She resumed her original position with a sigh. Another man came up from behind her, copying her position. His golden brown hair was longer than hers, just by a little, and tied in a ponytail. His hazel eyes glowed jovially watching the sun set through a sheet of winged bangs. "Well Miss Dara, 'ow do you think young Cobbers is doing?" She continued to gaze at the sea. "I dunno Rosso, he seems a bit nervous. With a little work though, he migh' turn out alrigh'." She flashed a grin at her first mate. "Ye hear? The Dawning Twilight has once again made it back t'Tortuga. How much do yeh owe mey now?" He chuckled, digging into the pockets of his black pants. He wore no shoes or shirt at sea, but would pull a white linen on over his broad, olive tanned chest before docking. He pulled out a silver and placed it in her waiting hand. She frowned at him. "I could've sworn it was more. Yeh know tis not polite to short change a lady." He grinned. "Of course, and Captain Darren Skyy is most lady-like of them all."  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know I did one at the beginning. I'm just reiterating the importance of those suggestion things. I really won't continue if I don't get any, so type!! I went to the trouble of typing this bloody chapter for arallhah, so you can go to the trouble to type the bloody suggestion thing for me!! *Ahem* Anyway.  
To all youse Peoples,  
Tora Aykanami  
  
Editor's Note: That was.err.prologue. This will be Chapter One. Throws my whole scheme off though, cuz this was supposed to be Chapter Two, but my peers here made me put the two together. And it is once again after 10 that I work on it. Welcome to Day 3. And day 4. It is now day 4, and again very late. Argh.  
  
Rosso and Cobbers stood in a line with the rest of the crew on the deck of the Dawning Twilight. It was a finely crafted vessel, and its flag flew proudly. It depicted a skull on crossed cutlasses, each chipped. The field was black at the top, but faded to purple to blue at the bottom. They were the Arms of Darren Skyy, the Sunset Arms, the Arms that struck fear into the hearts of all that saw it. Rosso chuckled at the idea. Darren Skyy, the most feared pirate in all the seas, who the world thought was a man. Only a select few knew otherwise. Most were dead.  
  
Darren Skyy, more commonly known as Miss Dara paced up and down in front of her crew. They stood at attention in a neat line, each eager to go ashore. They were currently docked at Tortuga, and each man had a mug of rum and a strumpet with his name on it, save for Rosso and Cobbers. Cobbers was too young, and Rosso prefers more meaningful relationships. Anyway, Darren Skyy paced up and down in front of her crew. She was inspecting them, making sure they were fit to go ashore.  
  
She was now wearing her cutlass on her belt, for she too planned on going landside, most likely to frequent her favored tavern, The Rusty Nail. The sword was long and curved, and the sheath was a bit worn, but still in good condition. The hilt was silver and had a hand guard. Assorted other pouches adorned her belt, as well as a flask.  
  
As she passed, each man would sigh inwardly, knowing she had found no problem with their appearance. As a uniformed code, each wore a long sleeved coarse linen shirt with black drawstring pants, and sandals. They had individualized their outfits in different ways, and as long as they were clean, the Captain did not mind. Some wore different colored vests, head bands, or bandanas, the bottoms of the pants had been ripped or folded on some, as well as the sleeves. Some had patches or stitched spots, but they were all neat in appearance.  
  
Cobbers held his breath when Miss Dara stopped in front of him. She gave him a sideways glance, summing up his appearance. His dark brown hair fell into his honey eyes, the dark blue head band tied around his forehead doing little to help. He had a long face, showing very little of the roundness of youth. His eyes were wide with concentration, as he tried to clear his mind and do nothing. A drop of sweat trickled down his temple as she lowered her face to look directly into his eyes. It only seemed like she lowered them though, as he was actually taller than she.  
  
He wore a dark blue vest, made of soft leather. His white shirt had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and was laced with a leather string. His black pants were also rolled, up to his knees. Sandals adorned his feet. His height was at about 5ft 8in, and hidden in the folds of his clothes was a scrawny figure. What his clothing did not hide, however, were his wiry muscles, gained from long, hard labor.  
  
Dara grinned at him, and tousled his hair before moving on. Cobbers' eye twitched slightly after she was safely passed, but he kept his erect posture. When she had finished her inspection, Dara moved front and center. "Alrigh', y'all know the drill! Yeh have been divided int'shifts, an' no matta what, you will get back to the boat in time fowa yeh shift. Now, get out theyah, an' have yehselves a nice time." She nodded as the crew ran from the ship whooping and hollering, save for a select few. "Treat those gals nice now, yeh hea?" she called after them as an afterthought. She looked back, smiling genuinely at Rosso, Cobbers and the three that had to stay on the ship for guard. "Y'all don' worry, yeh shift will be over sooner than you know. Comin' with meh, then, Rosso?" She looked at him inquiringly, and he shook his head. "No ma'am. I think I'll just go with Cobbers for a bit, show him around, yah?" He grinned. She nodded again, and turned. "Jes met meh at th'Rustay Nail then, whenever yeh are done." She turned and with one last wave to the men on duty, disappeared into the mists of Tortuga. 


	2. The History of Darren Skyy

Chapter Two  
  
Author's Note: Welcome to Day 5 of the TTWLP Project. Not quite as late as I normally start, but I would rather do this than study for midterms. Now the story gets a little more interesting, but not much. I don't think any of the real action starts till Chapter 3, so hang in there. *yawn* Stayed up late yesterday. I really shouldn't type this so late at night. Might turn out better if I didn't.*sigh* Oh, forgot to add, I GOT A REVIEW, I GOT A REVIEW!!! It totally brightened my day, thanks!! PineAppleLint, I totally appreciated it, and have read all your stuff!! Okay, now that I got that out of my system, let's do the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, or any of the characters. If I earned enough money, I might be able to buy the rights.I wonder if they will accept gum wrappers?  
  
Rosso and Cobbers walked silently down the streets of Tortuga, strides matching effortlessly. The streets were dark and damp and lined with taverns, inns, and whore houses. Their sandals tocked on the cobbled stones in unison, and both reveled in the salty air. The boy was 16, and the man 28, but they had one thing in common. The Dawning Twilight. Cobbers had a lot on his mind, but he randomly asked, "Rosso, how old is the captain?" Rosso thought silently for a moment, and Cobbers thought he had not heard him. He opened his mouth to ask again when Rosso stated, "23 if I count correctly. It's been about ten years, so I suppose that's right." Cobbers sent him a sideways look. "Ten years since what?" Rosso grinned. "Well, if you want to know that, I may as well start from the beginning." Cobbers turned his head to look at the first mate. "The beginning of what?" Rosso grinned again. "Why the history of Miss Dara Skyy." Cobbers turned his head to look at the street before him. He had been with the crew for about a year, but had heard nothing of the Captain's past. He had heard rumors around his hometown, and in Tortuga, but most had called Darren Skyy a man. Now he might get some answers. Rosso was quiet again, and Cobbers looked back at him expectantly. With no warning, he began. "When Miss Dara was a young whelp, she lived in a small sea port town." The boy nodded eagerly. He knew this. There was a lot of speculation about which town it was though. "I have no idea what town it was, but she has spent all her life near the sea." Cobbers nearly ran into the wooden post that stood in front of the Sea Eagle Inn. He glowered at the ancient mast, but redirected his attention as Rosso spoke again. "At the age of eight, same said town was attacked and ravaged by pirates. They were the crew of the Running Kelpie." Cobbers raised an eyebrow at the unlikely name, but did not interrupt. He dodged out of the way as a drunken pirate was, literally, thrown out the doors of the Pretty Wench, a well known tavern. Rosso had not been bothered by this, but kept on walking obliviously. Cobbers ran to catch up as he continued. "Every man and boy child in the town was killed that night, and all the women were taken aboard to be used as slaves." Rosso did not mention what kind of slaves, but Cobbers figured he knew. "About five years later, Dara killed the Captain, and the women rallied together to capture that crew. Having been aboard that vessel for so long, and being a seafaring people before hand, they managed to turn the boat around and get it to Port Royale." They paused as a blonde woman ran across their path giggling, closely followed by a man haphazardly running behind her. "So she's from Port Royale?" asked Cobbers. The older pirate favored him with a disparaging look. "Didn't I tell you I didn't know where she was from?" Cobbers blinked. "But you said she turned the boat around." Two dueling pirates were clashing their blades by the water, and a loud splash was followed by riotous laughter. "Stop interrupting," Rosso replied, a bit put out. "They took the boat to Port Royale, and the women handed their captors over to the navy. They stayed long enough only to watch the hanging. The other women disappeared that night, and Dara kept the ship."  
  
"What about that bandage on her head?" asked Cobbers, ignoring the music and laughter pouring out of another well lighted tavern.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stop interrupting? Dara stayed a couple of days with the navy. She told them about as much as I told you, then went out to buy new clothes, as the ones she wore had been on her for five years. She took not five steps out the door when she got beaned on the head by a thief, who took her memory but not much else. When she came to, she knew nothing of who she was, or what had happened. In an attempt to help her regain her memory, the soldiers told her what she had told them, but it didn't help." Cobbers shook his head sympathetically. He had never lost his memory, and did not know what he would do with out it. He dodged a flying mug, glaring at the window it had been flung out of, his impression of Tortuga quickly turning sour. Rosso continued. "So, with what little memory she had, she sailed herself to Tortuga, got a crew, re-outfitted the ship, and has been questing the world ever since." He nodded, please with his story. Cobbers looked up in disbelief. "So she sailed the ship by herself, at the age of 13? Why?" Rosso only smiled. "Why? Because one of the things she had remembered was that she had a brother, who had been out of town at the time. He's about ten years older than her, but they were very close. She has been looking for him, searching the world, but so far, we've got nothing." He grinned mischievously. "Nothing that is, except a lot of treasure." He threw his arms out in a broad gesture, causing the young pirate to smile. Ah, treasure, the boon of a pirate's life. His thoughts were interrupted and a shadow fell across them, draping her fit figure around Rosso's broad shoulders. "Tellin' stories about mey again, hey Rosso?" came the thickly accented voice of the Captain. Cobbers stiffened, but Dara tousled his hair with a musical laugh. "Ease up lad, we're heah on vacation. Enjoy it." She stood between them, arms twined around theirs, guiding them through the brightly painted doors of the Rusty Nail.  
  
Author's Note: Alright then, that sounds good for this chapter. I have to go do a bit of studying, so that I don't fail my midterms. The action will most definitely begin next chapter, so hold onto your hats! Till I get another review then, later dudes!  
Tora Aykanami  
  
Editor's Note: Yes, I get both. I'm sure you will all be glad to know, the stupid author procrastinated a whole day before writing this chapter, as it is now Day 7.  
  
AN: Silly, the Author and Editor are the same person.  
  
EN: Yes, as a matter of fact I do. You should be faster at typing the chapters.  
  
AN: Well, you should be faster at editing!  
  
EN: Oh, so now it's all my fault.  
  
AN: Well it certainly isn't mine!  
  
Okay, now before it gets any further, I had better close down this chapter. *Author and Editor continue arguing in the background* Don't forget to review!! Later dudes!! 


End file.
